Swimming Lessons
by Sobriquett
Summary: This is six years old, therefore probably not what you're after. Only here for nostalgia. Just don't. Please. Or do, and we can lol together.
1. Drowning

**September 16th 2009**

_Well, hi there. Do not go any further if you're finding this from my profile. You're in the wrong fandom, and five years in the past. I just can't quite bring myself to delete this silliness, although in some places it transcends silliness and just becomes, well, shit. Forgivin' my language._

_Ta._

_~ Sobri_

* * *

And if you really, really wanna...

* * *

Swimming Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Shadow but I do own Sam, Angel, Kyla, Fanta and Tango.

A/N: My fourth story! I guess I'm stuck for ideas now! I've already written 10 and I'm gonna publish them as well, soon! Please R&R!

Chapter 1: Drowning

"Oh no! Not again!"

Sam jumped to her feet from her sun lounger and looked over the edge of the cliff at the sea below. There was a splash and muffled cries for help.

"Fourth time today! He knows I hate swimming and I'm not very confident in deep water!"

She snapped her fingers and was wearing a deep blue bikini that looked dazzling against her sky blue fur. She vaulted over the fence around the top of the cliff and looked down again.

"Sonic!"

There was no reply so she sighed and walked so that her toes were dangling off the edge of the cliff. Her quills her blown back from her face by the cool breeze and she dived gracefully of the edge of the cliff.

When she hit the water she opened her eyes slightly and squinted around. There were bubbles coming from a figure about 50 metres away from her and she swam as fast as she could towards it. It was nearly the same colour as the water so it was hard to see and it had a kind of shadow following it. She let out a few bubbles and kept on swimming.

Samantha was running out of air and when the pain in her chest became too much, she stopped. She remembered that Sonic had probably been down here a while longer than her and he wasn't immortal.

She forced herself to keep going but it was no use. It was pointless. The emotions swept over her. The emotional and physical pain was too much; fear, anger, sadness, helplessness, regret. Then failure.

Then there was a miracle.

Shadow was swimming towards her fast, clutching Sonic tightly in his left hand. That was the shadow she saw; Shadow.

As that thought occurred to her, Shadow used his right hand and pointed upwards and he began to swim upwards. Sam closed her eyes and followed. They swam closer together and after what seemed like an eternity, Sam took Sonic's other arm and they surfaced.

"Let go. Wait here!" said Sam and she flew upwards, supporting Sonic under his knees and arms. She lay him down on her sun lounger and turned to the four chao at her feet on tea towels who were applying suncream.

"Watch him!"

Then she dived back in again.

When she hit the water, she came back up quickly to find Shadow floating around on his back, bored.

"About time!"

"Come on! You doing that is taking longer!"

She took Shadow's hands and pulled him up and out of the water and up to the clifftop.

"Shall I hang around for a bit?" asked Shadow, "See if he's alright?"

"He'll be fine! It would be better if you weren't here though. I don't think he believed me when I told him about you. I'll tell him you saved him though."

"Yeah, well he'll believe you if he sees me, right!"

"No. He'll think he's dead!" She gave him one of her I'm-right-you're-wrong looks and he said, "Fine. But if it wasn't you or Maria then I'd stay whether you like it or not!"

"Okay. Thanks!" She kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be easier for him if you're not here and I owe you one. Well, I don't, but he does. Bye!"

She snapped her fingers and Shadow was gone.

Sam tugged her towel out from underneath Sonic and began to dry off. It was her closest call yet. If Shadow hadn't been there.

Sonic began to stir.

A/N: Not very funny but it gets better! I promise!


	2. Meeting

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: I own Angel, Kyla, Tango, Fanta and Sam. I don't own anyone else, or I'll say later.  
  
A/N: I had reviews! I'm happy, so I'd like some more! I guess my stories aren't particularly good, as 2 out of 5 haven't had any reviews. I guess that's why I haven't updated this for a while. I guess I should start now. and thank you to the 2 (only 2) people who reviewed the first chapter. Expect an e-card from me soon. Hey! I changed the third one 'cos it was kinda boring! But, in the words of Tikal; 'Life goes on'. and so does my story!  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting  
  
Sonic began to stir and Sam snapped her fingers.  
  
Two cans of coke appeared by her side and she took a sip from one. Sonic woke up and she handed him one.  
  
"You owe Shadow!" she said.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"You owe Shadow!" she said, now a little frustrated, "I couldn't get to you in time, but, Shadow had already found you and was then trying to find me!"  
  
"So. How do I owe him?"  
  
"You owe him your life, or you'd be dead! Come on, I'll take you home!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few minutes later, Sam had a sarong on and her bag slung over her shoulder, and she and Sonic were starting to walk towards the train station in the Mystic Ruins.  
  
"If it hadn't been for what you've told me before, I honestly wouldn't believe you about anything!" said Sonic.  
  
"Yeah, and you'd be dead!" said Sam in reply, kind of bragging.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, 'cos I'm not, only just!"  
  
"So! I've saved you enough times! I'm just wondering why I'm still here! I'm supposed to make sure someone's alright, and then just go away and never come back, but this seems to be an eternal project, 'cos I have to look after Shadow for eternity!"  
  
After that they walked along in silence for a bit, until Sonic said, "Why can't I swim? Why is it always me that nearly drowns?"  
  
"Because you never bothered to learn!"  
  
"And I'm never going to!"  
  
"Don't try that attitude! If I decide you're going to, which I haven't, you will, OK!"  
  
She shoved him on the train.  
  
As it left, she muttered, "Not yet anyway!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few hours later; Sam, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Tikal, Big and Stacey, were all sitting peacefully on Angel Island. That is, until Sonic arrived.  
  
"Hey! What are all of you doing here! I thought I was just coming to see Knuckles!"  
  
Tails answered him first.  
  
"We're here to decide on whether or not you need swimming lessons, and we've already decided; you do!"  
  
"What!?" said Sonic, "No way! You can't make me!"  
  
"You sound like a 5 year old!" said Amy.  
  
"Which is the class you're gonna be in!" said Sam.  
  
"Yeah! And your first lesson is in 40 minutes!" said Rouge.  
  
"Better get going!" said Stacey  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" said Knuckles  
  
"Hope you enjoy it!" said Tikal.  
  
"If you try hard you'll move up easier!" said Big.  
  
"Yes! And we have to get going now!" said Sam, who snapped her fingers and both she and Sonic disappeared.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sam and Shadow had taken Sonic to his first lesson, and Shadow had a nosebleed by the time he had gotten Sonic changed, because he refused to.  
  
When they came out, Sam put an invisible, magical lead on Sonic, and he followed them, whilst being followed himself by a swarm of wet kids, begging for autographs!  
  
Fairly simply, Sam removed the lead with a snap of her fingers, and Shadow threw Sonic into the deep end.  
  
"Help!!!" screamed Sonic, "HELP!!!"  
  
A/N: I don't think he'll be coming out of there for a while!!! Or at least I won't be making him! Anyway, as you should know by now, the next chapter only comes when I want it to, or when I get enough reviews! So do it!!! Reviews; please!!! 


	3. Refusal

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: Lazy without much time! See chapter 2 or 3!  
  
A/N: School tomorrow!!! No!!!!!!!! I might as well get this done now! I might check reviews at lunchtime or after school, but I won't be posting much as often! Thanks for all the reviews I got after the last chapter! So, here's the next chapter, or it wouldn't be here at all! Ever! Hahahahaha! Oh, and if anyone knows how to stop my SA2 from crashing at the good bits, tell me!  
  
Chapter 3: Refusal  
  
"Help!" screamed Sonic, "HELP!"  
  
Sam couldn't stop giggling! She was watching him intently and after a few humorous minutes, she stopped.  
  
"If you want to get out, you'll have to swim up there! After a few more meters you'll be able to stand up!"  
  
She indicated a ladder at the other end of the pool. He was to busy screaming to notice the one barely inches away from him.  
  
"No!" he screamed, "NO! I can't!"  
  
"So! You should try it! It's really easy!" said Shadow.  
  
"Maybe you should go now; he might find it less embarrassing!" said Sam gently.  
  
"Fine." Shadow stood up and left.  
  
Sonic was still screaming for help, but as they were the only ones there, for the moment, it was pointless!  
  
"Just kick your legs!" called Sam, but she was having a lot of difficulty over his yelling.  
  
After a while, Sam started to get annoyed and jumped in beside him. She took his arm and swam into the deep end, where she let go, and Sonic continued to scream.  
  
"Come on! Stand up!" she yelled.  
  
He did and stopped screaming abruptly.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad!" said Sam.  
  
"Try it here! When you can't keep going, then stand up again!"  
  
"No! I don't want to!" he yelled and he started to say it continually like a war chant.  
  
"Fine! If you're not gonna try, I'll go find Shadow to throw back in the deep end! If you drown, it's your own fault then!" she said, and started to do some handstands and flips in the water. Once she'd done about eight, she stood up again, and asked him again, "Try kicking your legs!"  
  
Sonic shook his head and started bawling, "NO!!! I don't want to! I can't!"  
  
Sam sighed and said, "Fine!"  
  
She snapped her fingers and his legs began to kick on their own.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Sonic, as Sam continued giggling, "That's not funny! It's not fair!"  
  
"Yeah, and it's your fault! You won't try it, when Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Stacey can all do it, and you can't!" she said, "And Amy starts next term, when they start partner work and stuff, and you'll have to work with her if you don't move up a group!"  
  
Sonic couldn't answer that because his head was suddenly plunged underwater and his legs weren't stopping.  
  
Sam snapped her fingers and flipped Sonic back to normal.  
  
"Get out," she said, "The little kids'll be here in a minute, and they'll make you swim!"  
  
She waded over to the ladder and Sonic just stood there and watched her. She climbed out and said, "Well, come on then!"  
  
Sonic climbed out as well and with a snap of her fingers, they were dry again. With a second, everything else started to move, and a swarm of 4 and 5 year olds ran in, all accompanied by a parent.  
  
"Well Sonic, this is your class!" said Sam, "I hope you enjoy it! I'll be watching you!"  
  
She snapped her fingers and was gone. She was invisible, and Sonic looked quite scared.  
  
A/N: This won't be updated for a while now, unless I can get the internet working again at home, or can get out of Guide Camp. Next weekend, I'm going to France, so I can't update then either; it's all gonna be done at school! Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Babies

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: No time! See previous chapter!  
  
A/N: I hate school! I went back today and we need a note saying we can use the internet so I'll be updating even less than I said before. This story will probably go on for a while, as it's mentioned in a later story (I think). I wrote the rough copy but that's all gone to pot. Oh well. and in answer to some of my reviews (nobody asked any questions but I still feel like saying) yes I do enjoy making Sonic suffer, and I hope you enjoy reading it. That's a long note. Maybe I should get on with the story, I only have half an hour to write it, so don't expect it to be long!  
  
Chapter 4: Babies  
  
Sonic stared at the swarm of 4 year olds, some that had spotted him and were now whispering madly.  
  
"They all act like headless chickens, don't they!" Sam hissed in his ear, "and so will you when you get in the water!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hang on, I'm supposed to be visible for a bit! Everyone in this group has to have a parent or guardian with them! It didn't say they couldn't be younger, or 5413 years older, your choice!"  
  
She snapped her fingers (nobody saw her do it) and appeared by his side.  
  
A woman in a t-shirt over her swimming costume came in and everyone was quiet.  
  
"Would the parents take their seats and the children line up by the side of the pool please! Make sure the children are wearing the right inflatables!"  
  
"Yeah Sonic, put some armbands on!" Sam said and she snapped her fingers and Sonic suddenly had a pair of sickly green 'Kermit the Frog' armbands on.  
  
"Hey! They're icky!" said Sonic.  
  
"Yeah, and you're talking like a five year old, so go line up with them!" Sam said and she led him around the shallow end and to the crowd, now trying to get themselves organised.  
  
After a few minutes, everyone was ready and the woman spoke again.  
  
"OK! Can you all jump in for me and start doing a doggy paddle for me, just to warm up!"  
  
"A what?" said Sonic. He looked utterly bewildered and some of the kids were giggling.  
  
"Hey! Miss!" said Sam, walking over to the lady, "Would you mind if I went in with him, 'cos he's got to get better and I'm not pulling him out of a lake or diving off a cliff again!"  
  
"No. You most certainly cannot!" said the lady, "He's too old to be in this group and I think you should go home!"  
  
"Well, I don't!" said Sam., drawing herself up to her full height. She shoved the lady into the pool and called, "But maybe I will! Sonic! You coming?"  
  
She left and Sonic punched the air, "Woohoo!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sonic! If they won't teach you! I'll teach you myself!" said Sam.  
  
The evil person climbed out of the pool. It was to evil to be female (sorry, not being sexist!) and it chased Sam out of the pool area.  
  
After a few minutes, when they reached the lobby, Sonic started doing laps of the revolving doors, and Sam flew a few feet above the things head, and said to it, "I'd go back up if I were you! I think you may find something you'll never forget!"  
  
It charged back through up the stairs and Sam flew out very, very quickly. She took Sonic's hand as she flew past and hid them in a tree with a good view of the swimming pool window.  
  
"Wait for it!" she said  
  
"Wait for what?" asked Sonic, but he didn't need an answer. From inside the swimming pool erupted a huge scream.  
  
"What!?" said Sonic, "What did you do?"  
  
"Not much! I just turned the water into jelly! Green, sick flavoured jelly!" said Sam, "And I made her have this addiction to jelly! She's eating it non-stop! And she's probably already got to one of the kids inside! I wonder what she'll do to them!" she said.  
  
A/N: The next chapter might be better! In 25 minutes, that wasn't bad. but I could do better. Thank god I've got a good English teacher this year! Maybe I'll do better on the next chapter, and thanks to anyone who's reviewed it! Bye bye for now! I've just done a word count. oh my god!!! 744 words!!! 


	5. What Now?

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: You know, unlimited time, but I still can't be bothered. maybe you should see a really early chapter. hang on. this is only chapter 5.  
  
A/N: Sorry. I haven't updated this in a while, but I really couldn't be bothered. I kinda disappeared for 3 weeks, and came back for a lot of spam. 776 is a lot. and that was only Yahoo! But you don't care. I don't think. well. I'd like to know why nobody reviewed my latest story. although I didn't leave it long. But. when I lose my homework. this is what my weekend is for. what's with the .? Still, I've recently given Shadow amnesia and I'm gonna torment Sonic with raising a chao. that'll be interesting. hang on. look, just read the story!  
  
Chapter 5: What now?  
  
"What!?" said Sonic, "You're drowning a load of 5 year olds in jelly! And you're supposed to be an Angel!"  
  
"Well," said Sam, looking very annoyed, "I am. But I don't like that woman. she'd probably have drowned them all at some point anyway."  
  
"Yes, but you still shouldn't have done it! Even Eggman wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Yeah. but that's 'cos he's thick and he'd never bother. he's planning to drown you though. that's the only reason I brought you here."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm going now anyway! Shadow'll be here in a minute to take you home. I'll see you at Tails' workshop tomorrow! 9am. no later!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
It was too late for questions. she was gone. and wasn't coming back.  
  
*  
  
A/N: So what am I doing now. you know, Sonic doesn't know how to swim. yes, that's it! I'm leaving him unable to swim, and I'm gonna go find something different for Sam to do. and. no, I'm not telling you any more. You can work out enough as it is. but if Sam falls out with Shadow. Sonic's dead!!! Going back to what I told you about Eggman. but how could he!? Painfully, is the answer.  
  
*  
  
Sonic was sitting in the tree, still, where he was supposed to wait for Shadow. He was four hours late. and Sonic was getting sleepy. very sleepy. and sleep he did. and then he fell out.  
  
*  
  
Shadow was sitting at the computer, trying to make his Sims dive into the toilet. It was something Giltrap had taught him when he last visited.  
  
"I thought you were going to pick Sonic up," said Sam, "You done it already?"  
  
There was no answer, so Sam asked him again. Still no response.  
  
"Shadow!" she said.  
  
No response.  
  
"Idiot!" she mumbled, "No, men!"  
  
She walked into her room and slammed the door. finally distracting Shadow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Neither of them thought anything more of it.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Sam flew over to Tails', who also wanted some help in improving his swimming, and to help out. Shadow went along too. although he really didn't want to.  
  
"The only way you're getting me to stay, is to let me throw him in!" said Shadow.  
  
"When he gets here!" added Tails.  
  
"If he gets here!" said Sam, "Shadow, you sure you picked him up!"  
  
"Erm.  
  
"Shadow!"  
  
"Well. no."  
  
"Shadow!!!" she yelled, trying to keep herself calm, "You left him in a tree while Eggman is trying to drown him! The idea was to watch him until he could swim!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have left him!"  
  
"I did 'cos you were supposed to pick him up!"  
  
Both yelled at each other until.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" roared Tails.  
  
They were silent straight away, and he continued, "So, what're gonna do about it?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"One of you had better go and get him!"  
  
Sam gave him a warning look and disappeared.  
  
"So. what now?" asked Shadow, "Sonic's gone. but what if Sam can't find him. she can't track him!"  
  
"Well. we're just gonna have to wait."  
  
And wait they did. until Sam came back without him.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Finally, a format that doesn't mess everything up. so whaddaya think? You can say it's rubbish. I don't mind. And Finally there was a short author's note! YAY! 


	6. Shadow's Fault

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 2.  
  
A/N: I can't believe it! I got reviews overnight! I wouldn't have done this today if I hadn't. In fact, I'll only update any stories when I get reviews, or after about a month. So, if you want more, review it! Ha! You wait 'til I update 'Seven Deadly Sins'! I need to get a new chapter up, 'cos I need to start something new, which three (maybe four) other people know about. It would explain a lot. And it would be funny. although I know nothing about it. Ha! So. chapter 6. already. hahahahahahaha. I could carry on all day, you know. hahahahahaha. maybe I'll stop now.  
  
Chapter 6: Shadow's Fault (and sexism)  
  
Sam stood there, looked at Shadow with tears stinging her eyes, and turned away from him and Tails.  
  
"Why?" she mumbled, "Does it have to be him, his fault. always."  
  
She ran and once she was well away, sat down and cried. She'd failed. Again. But this time she had no way out.  
  
*  
  
"Shadow?" said Tails.  
  
"What!" he snapped.  
  
Tails, jumped, surprised by Shadow's reaction.  
  
"Sorry," said Shadow, "It's just that what do we do now?"  
  
"You know, I'm not female, so I can't say it's 'cos you're male, but you are stupid. You're not blonde are you?"  
  
A/N: No offence to any blondes reading, it's an opinion thing. but not mine. my hair goes blonde in the summer.  
  
Tails looked at Shadow, "So, how are going to find him?"  
  
"No idea!" said Stacey.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tails.  
  
"Tails!" said Shadow, "Have you seen Sam, Stacey?"  
  
"Well, yeah. but I'm not telling you what she said! She just said something about eternal hell. And her. and you!"  
  
"What?" said Shadow.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tails.  
  
"I just said you blonde!"  
  
"I'm not blonde, I'm orange! And I still want to know who she is!"  
  
"I'm Sam's friend, Stacey, and unlike Shadow, I don't normally let her down, never mind get her as close as an Angel can get to death!"  
  
"Yeah, well it's not my fault! Just 'cos I forgot one thing!"  
  
"But what about when-"  
  
"HEY!" yelled Tails. When they both shut up, he continued, "So, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well, wouldn't the Egg Carrier be the best place to drown him, either he'd starve, or drown, I heard somebody say it was pretty close to sinking!" said Shadow.  
  
"He's not seeming so blonde anymore! YAY!" said Stacey.  
  
"So, let's go!" yelled Tails.  
  
And they walked off to a boat and lived happily ever after. I wish!  
  
*  
  
A/N: Zypher Omega said that Sam was an overworked guardian angel. I have an answer. So maybe she's overworked, but she can take care of it. It's just that she's lazy. like me! Sorry about the blonde thing, it's just that they're boys, so I can't think of anything else. it might have something to do with the fact I've got Open your Heart on full volume, with headphones. maybe.  
  
*  
  
Tails flew himself, Stacey and Shadow onto the Egg Carrier, where they looked around for a moment, and gasped.  
  
Sam was lying unconscious near a wall, bleeding fairly badly.  
  
And I think I'll finish it there. And if you're wondering, yes she is dead, and Sonic's about 5 minutes off. The next chapter will be counted down. Yeah. well don't expect anymore yet. That's just how my head feels, oh and that isn't very good for Sam, and what I'll tell you in Seven Deadly Sins, but it involves her family, not just Roxy (see resurrection). That's kinda my author's note actually. Cool! 


	7. Two Hedgehogs' Fate

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: Can I be bothered? No.  
  
A/N 4 Today: Dammit. I can't be bothered really. But, still, how long have I been gone. Anyway, this was 8 A4 pages, so appreciate it. PLEASE!!! It took me ages. and I like reviews.  
  
A/N on original draft: I always make this long. So I'll keep it short and just say thankyou to Neon3! THANKYOU! I'll probably ask for your help again at some point, but not today. And on to the story.  
  
Chapter 7: Two Hedgehogs' Fate  
  
That wasn't the original name of the chapter, but who cares? I like this one better.  
  
I don't think you've forgotten about when Sonic fell out of the tree a couple of chapters back. Hopefully I'll explain what happened next.  
  
*  
  
Nobody had seen Sonic for a while now, except one (or two, depending on whether or not Sonic uses a mirror). Still, the certain one was one who was plotting. I didn't write this bit, I swear.  
  
Plotting murder.  
  
And if Sonic wasn't found soon, there was very little chance of him surviving until dusk and even less of him getting out of whatever was planned himself.  
  
*  
  
Shadow was dancing around in circles yelling, "What've I done? What've I done? This is all my fault!" (As if. but if he's OK with taking the blame), as Tails tried to think of some way of helping them. He'd got one for Shadow. Therapy. But what about Sam?  
  
And then a lightbulb flashed above his head and he tickled Sam. Shadow got a glimpse out of the corner of his eye and turned to Tails.  
  
"Tails! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Shush." said Tails.  
  
"You know. he's a lot better than you at this," said Sam, "I was only fakin' it to see what your reaction would be!"  
  
"What!?" yelled Shadow. He looked around very slowly, and very scared. (That's a bit OOC, isn't it)  
  
Shadow looked at Tails and noticed that Sam's body was gone.  
  
"Tails! What've you done now?"  
  
Sam smacked Shadow across the head and he fell over.  
  
"He ain't done nothing. I have though!"  
  
Shadow tried to get up again but the ground was sloping and Shadow began to slip down the deck. The bottom was already below sea-level (YAY!!! About time it sinks)  
  
Sam reached for his hands but she wasn't fast enough and let go pretty much as soon as she grabbed them.  
  
"Shadow!" she yelled, but he'd already hit the water and gone under.  
  
"Don't worry about him! He can swim, remember!" said Tails.  
  
Sam wiped away a tear and turned back to Tails, who was flying and starting to get tired.  
  
"I guess I kinda forgot that!"  
  
Tails nodded in reply, trying pointlessly not to descend.  
  
(I've got two fics on the go here, this is hard)  
  
Tails did go down. On this particular day, Sam was rather slow and simply hovered there, not moving until Tails also disappeared.  
  
"Great!" said Sam, "Now I gotta find him as well as the blue airhead and Shadow! Men!"  
  
*  
  
"Men," muttered Amy at the same time as Sam, who was up on deck, while Amy was inside, totally unaware that the Egg Carrier was sinking and that she was about to go down with it. She's almost, but not quite, stupid beyond all recognition, and had noticed a slight slope, but nothing much.  
  
(And no, 'it's 'cos she's female' comments, I'm feminist, not sexist, alright!)  
  
It wasn't the first time she'd been here on her own, so she knew her way around OK, but not wonderfully, in fact, I'd be surprised if Eggman himself did.  
  
She remembered it well, as though it were yesterday. Zero, Sonic, E-102, Birdie, it was the best adventure of her life. And she was back with her piko-piko hammer to save Sonic's life (how'd she know) as Sonic had saved hers. But she'd only attempted it once, at Prison Island, and she'd been found by Eggman. Would it work this time?  
  
Probably not. Eggman was standing behind her with a rifle pointed at her head.  
  
A/N: My draft says leave it here, but then it carries on chapter 7. I could, but I'm not gonna. How many words, let's find out. Jesus. 713 words! Never mind. My A/N says: Hang on, if Eggman was plotting to kill Sonic, why's he got a rifle aimed at Amy's head? So. Sonic must be already dead then. So where's Sam. Oops. why did I tell you that. and why doesn't my backspace key work! NOOOOOOOO!!! So far, I've injured, killed and resurrected Sam, almost drowned Sonic, lost Sonic, lost Shadow, lost Tails and got Amy pretty much as good as dead. Not bad for 1 story. Maybe it could be better. I'll do that. Moving on. But I'm leaving Amy there, although she's now gonna be marched to the bridge while I watch another character. And I'll say that Sonic isn't dead yet, but will have drowned in 90 seconds (in their story time, not mine, I can type fast, but not like that, and I'd probably blow this thing up) Oh, and when Sonic dies, Sam gets blown into oblivion, but I've probably mentioned that already. My memory's worse than my humor, and that's hard and bad. Yeah, and that's why she was so upset with Shadow. One line at the end of the chapter, I promise.  
  
*  
  
Sonic had his eyes presses shut.  
  
(90 seconds)  
  
He was banging pointlessly on the wall of a thick glass tank, full to the top with water. All Sam (or anyone else) had to do was find and smash it.  
  
(85 seconds)  
  
Sam flew down to the deck and started up the slope away from the water.  
  
(80 seconds)  
  
As a lightbulb flashed over her head, she grabbed her pendant from around her neck and began to mutter under her breath, and she was gone.  
  
(75 seconds)  
  
Sonic was getting desperate and banging on the glass harder than before.  
  
(70 seconds)  
  
Sam appeared in the pitch black bridge and began calling out names.  
  
"Sonic! Shadow! Tails!" She snapped her fingers a couple of times and nothing happened.  
  
(65 seconds)  
  
"Damn!" she muttered.  
  
She clapped her hands and it was light.  
  
"About flamin' time!" she muttered.  
  
(60 seconds)  
  
She turned.  
  
(59 seconds)  
  
She saw the tank.  
  
(58 seconds)  
  
She saw the figure inside it.  
  
(57 seconds)  
  
She gasped.  
  
(56 seconds)  
  
She banged on the glass as though her life depended on it (and it did, I told you my humor was bad (.))  
  
(55 seconds)  
  
Sonic tried to swim down to her, but the pain in his chest had grown so much.  
  
He'd never felt this level of pain before, but it'd come close, even though he'd never had to endure it for so long.  
  
(50 seconds)  
  
Sonic was still trying to swim down to her when Eggman burst through the door with Amy in tow and Sam struggled, and just managed to hide herself in time. Amy spotted her, and had enough sanity to keep quiet, and disguise her happiness. It wasn't too hard when Eggman said, 'Take a good look at your boyfriend, Miss Rose. You'll probably be the last one to ever see him.  
  
(45 seconds)  
  
Sonic had no way out now that Eggman was also in the room to watch him die. He hadn't noticed the lights had been turned on before he entered. Sam couldn't reveal herself, and wouldn't unless she had to, but Shadow and Tails weren't there, and what could Amy do? Both she and Sonic admitted defeat. They only had.  
  
(40 seconds)  
  
left to live.`  
  
(35 seconds)  
  
Amy slipped away from Eggman's sight, who was staring malevolently at Sonic.  
  
(30 seconds)  
  
She started to hit the glass with the hammer head, but it did nothing.  
  
(25 seconds)  
  
She turned the hammer around and tried to hit the glass with the handle, which kept cracking it slightly, but never properly damaging it.  
  
(20 seconds)  
  
She kept hitting the hammer over the same spot. Sam had joined her and Eggman was oblivious to a chainsaw, manned by 4 chao, a hammer and a handle of axes. Men. they're useless.  
  
(15 seconds)  
  
Shadow dropped down beside them and helped by hitting the glass with his fist. Sam smiled slightly, knowing that she'd get a chance to say goodbye. Sam snatched up a metal pole from the ground beside her and thrust the axe into Shadow's hand (not the blade, sadly).  
  
Tails appeared in front of Eggman. He tried to keep him occupied, but he'd been distracted by Tails and he'd snapped out of his trance. Tails shook with fear as Eggman looked and saw Amy and the chao (he can't see Sam and Shadow) banging on the glass. Tails cried and the real countdown began. You ain't seen nothing yet.  
  
(10 seconds)  
  
A/N: Wow. I did all that in one go! (O.o) And the last ten make up chapter 8. Yay! It's already written, but you don't get any until I get some reviews. But my mum always taught me good manners, so, PLEASE!!! *gets down on hands and knees and begs* PLEASE!!! Wow! I'm desperate for them, aren't I. ^_^ 


	8. Final Countdown

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter where I did one.  
  
A/N: Short, sweet and nearly midnight! Let's go! And I'm doing this one today for Neon3, Seka, Crockgirl13 and Crystalstorm21! 2 days and 4 reviews! I'm happy! So happy! I get another one by tomorrow evening, I'll put chapter 9 up! ^_^ ()=)  
  
Chapter 8: Final Countdown  
  
(10 seconds)  
  
Sam looked at her watch. "Only a few seconds left." she muttered.  
  
"Shadow," she said, barely audible. He turned to her and she kissed him.  
  
(9 seconds)  
  
(8 seconds)  
  
(7 seconds)  
  
(6 seconds)  
  
"Ewww." said Amy.  
  
(5 seconds)  
  
They sat back, both wondering what had just happened. Shadow was first to come crashing back to reality.  
  
(4 seconds)  
  
"Gimme that!" he said, snatching the hammer off Amy, and smashing a hole in the glass.  
  
The water started to drain.  
  
(3 seconds)  
  
It was going.  
  
(2 seconds)  
  
. but not fast enough.  
  
(1 second)  
  
"See ya!" said Sam and she took in a deep breath but she didn't get chance to breath out one last time. It was too late. Sonic hadn't been able to swim up to the surface in tim.  
  
(0 seconds)  
  
And it was all over. They were gone. Forever.  
  
Nobody could understand the pain of Amy, Shadow, Sonic and Sam at that moment. In their own ways, it had been their own fault and they'd probably never forgive themselves.  
  
The world can't see the water drain.  
  
The world can't see Sonic's body.  
  
The world couldn't see Eggman's face.  
  
The world couldn't see hell, or heaven, or wherever Sonic and Sam were headed.  
  
It was over. They were dead.  
  
Black, cold, scary death.  
  
Nothing would be the same again *(warning, contains spoilers, follow down to bottom of page, well below A/N)  
  
A/N: This is NOT the last chapter. I've already written another 3. I write in my refill pad when I can't go online. but think about it. what's gonna happen to Shadow, Amy and Tails, and what is gonna happen to Sam now that Sonic's dead. Well, that already happened. This time she is dead, but there's no body to prove it, so how are they gonna bring her back? Just think about it while you give me a review, please! Oh, and the rest of the story is set in hell dimensions and the room with the tank. And by the way, tell me if you like happy endings, I don't mind. I'll write either. But I prefer sad endings. I'm keeping Shadow dead.  
  
* Unless they came back, and I won't tell you yes or no, but I'll say I don't like happy endings. Don't expect one. OK? 


	9. Halfway Point

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: See (I think it was) chapter 2.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think of the last chapter? Well, I already know (sort of) because of reviews. For those of you in America, it's 2:35am as I'm writing this. For those in England, it's actually 10:36pm, still Saturday night and I've got half-term! Hallelujah! So, you'll probably find about another 4 chapters of this up. I'm really, really sorry MilesTAiLSPrower -007. I think I explained what I meant, but you probably would have thought that yourself for Knuckles to say it. But, anyway, this is chapter 9 of the story where the humor sucks, I have very bad grammar (too many , ; .) and the characters just keep dropping like flies. Enjoy! Then review! PLEASE!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Halfway Point  
  
Sam fell through the swirling colours that had swallowed her the exact second Sonic died. As she stared into them, they seemed to stare right back, into her soul. Her worst memories came back and she flinched as she remember all the pain, angst and devastation she'd ever felt in her whole 5429 year life rolled into one.  
  
She landed hard onto a cold stone floor, and soon after, Sonic fell down beside her, even more scared. Sam had felt something like this before, just before she became an Angel, when she was shot in human form. She hadn't felt anything like it since, so she had nothing to do except wait. She knew perfectly well that she was the first ever fallen angel. She knew what it was like. Death. Death is nothing. Just darkness, cold and fear. That's it. Someone once told her how to get out. But how? She gave up. She lay back on the stone and watched the wormholes open and close above her.  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
The only way back is the way you came.  
  
She had to go back up through the wormhole.  
  
One opened up above Sonic and Sam shook him to wake him up. It was definetly a great coincedence one opened up so near. Sam threw herself in first, grabbing Sonic's hands and dragging him with her. Sonic was OK. He was sucked back up again almost instantly. Sonic was now an Angel. Sam wasn't. She was stuck. There was no way back now. Unless.  
  
*  
  
Shadow was trying to comfort Amy, but there wasn't any point. They were still hidden, but Eggman knew they were there as he heard them smash the tank, he heard Sam's goodbye, he heard Amy's sobbing and Shadow's useless words of comfort.  
  
The water had almost gone now. There was about 3 inches left at the bottom that couldn't drain, and Sonic's body lay in them. Shadow finally let Amy go and made the hole bigger, before trying to pull Sonic out. Angel flew over Shadow and settled in front of Amy. Krystal, Kyla, Emerald, Fanta and Tango joined them and all started to cry. They all stopped straight away when they saw Sonic's body come through the jagged glass.  
  
Eggman was aware of this and silently began to make his way around to the back of the tank. He managed to squeeze through so well and so quietly considering his weight. He had forgotten Tails, for the moment. When he reached them, he could only see Amy and the chao, as Shadow was already dead.  
  
Angel saw him coming and flew up high carrying Tango, and Kyla followed with Krystal. Fanta, however, was not fast enough with Emerald, so Amy held them tight.  
  
"Nobody to save you now, Amy!" laughed Eggman, "Sonic and you, both in one day! Imagine that!"  
  
He aimed the rifle at Amy's head (why's it always a laser rifle and Amy's head) and pulled the trigger.  
  
A/N: Just give him good aim.  
  
Shadow jumped up and tried to shove Amy out of the way. He succeeded, but took the laser straight through his heart.  
  
A/N: I ain't gonna have one beyond saying that I think that I want a review for the next chapter, 'cos I lost it. OK? 


	10. Last Hope

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: I think for once, I'll bother. I own Sam, Angel, Kyla, Fanta, Tango, Krystal, Emerald, Baby and Stacey. Everyone else is owned by Sega.  
  
A/N: I got 4 reviews in two or three days, my inbox had 12 new e-mails, and I'm on the other side of the country to my friends. My phone won't stop going either, so I'm happy! So happy! Thus why I'm writing this before adding chapter 9. You see how much more I do when I get reviews, as long as I'm at my Dad's, Giltrap's or it's half-term or something.  
  
Chapter 10: Last Hope  
  
Tails and Amy were now completely out of ideas. The only way out for them would be past Eggman, and they'd have no way of taking Sonic and Shadow's bodies. Angel, Kyla, Fanta and Tango wouldn't be able to fly back all the way, so there was no hope left.  
  
*  
  
Sonic had disappear barely minutes ago, yet it seemed like eternity to Sam, and she couldn't concentrate even though everything now depended on her and Sonic, unless Shadow was back.  
  
Just as that thought, (the only one going through her mind, what Shadow thought about her now - after she kissed him), yet another wormhole opened above her head. She shuffled away across the floor, not wanting to have someone land on her, but hopefully now she'd have someone to talk to.  
  
It was Shadow, but you'd probably already guessed that.  
  
*  
  
Stacey was desperate now, she could see that just the bridge and the back of the Egg Carrier were still above the water. She knew it would be too late now, if they'd got to Sonic in time or not, unless they were on the bridge with Eggman, which was equally dangerous. If they were, he had a great advantage.  
  
She tried to run up the deck but the slope seemed a bit too steep. She only had one option left, and that was to use the very small amount of magic she could use to find Sam.  
  
And that was what she decided to do. She tried to use the spell that Sam used to teleport herself to other people, but failed dismally and found her way to Sonic instead.  
  
*  
  
Shadow was now sitting up, head still hurting from when he'd hit the floor head first earlier.  
  
Sam wouldn't turn around and look at him, just in case he now hated her.  
  
They were alone, yet together, and something told them both that ignoring each other was the wrong thing to do. Then this thought crossed Sam's mind:  
  
Maybe Shadow had a way out.  
  
She should tell him, but how. He was probably as confused about the kiss as she was.  
  
But Sam was right. He did. She didn't.  
  
Tails, Amy and Stacey would. Even Eggman would. But she wouldn't.  
  
All hope had gone for Sam, unless Stacey could help her.  
  
*  
  
Sonic was happier than he'd ever been before, yet he missed Tails, Amy, Shadow and all his other friends. When he'd seen Sam disappear earlier, he knew it was over, and now he couldn't stop wondering what would happen to her.  
  
When Stacey had come, he told her everything that had happened since he had his single swimming lesson.  
  
(I went fast off the subject didn't I?)  
  
He told Stacey about falling out the tree, the kidnapping, the tank, the water, Sam's attempts, how Shadow broke the tank, but all for nothing. It was too late. When Stacey asked where Sam was, Sonic ahd to admit that he had no idea. He described it perfectly though, down to the colours of the wormholes and the endless mumbling.  
  
Stacey told him that he'd seen the hell dimensions, and if you went for the first time, then you got a second chance, but not after that. Stacey knew Sam had been before. Stacey had to remember the way back. It was going to be hard, but it may be possible, because Shadow probably didn't die in the first place. The hell dimensions are a place between life and death, so neither are truly gone yet. But they soon would be. Sonic was taken away, one of the few who ever would, for what he'd done in the past for the world. But he would never see his friends again.  
  
Stacey left, and he was alone again.  
  
*  
  
Sam had finally decided to talk to Shadow, because she knew he deserved the chance to leave, or maybe she could help him find Maria.  
  
"Shadow?" she said, but he ignored her, "Shadow, you've got to listen to me!"  
  
Shadow still ignored her.  
  
"Shadow, there is a way out, for you," she said, her voice getting quieter when she admitted for the first time that she was stuck.  
  
Shadow heard a single tear hit the floor, and turned to see Sam wiping away the rest.  
  
"What about you?" he asked. He'd thought that she could have easily got out, but she couldn't, "Can't you leave?"  
  
She looked up, and saw that he still cared. Maybe there was a way out.  
  
A/N: Not much happened really, but I brought Stacey back, which she'll be happy about. I hope so. But I made her fail, so she'll hate me. Either way, I don't mind, as long as I have some reviews! Please! 


	11. Tears and Tears

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: See last chapter.  
  
A/N: I don't know what it is with me, but I still do this. Maybe I won't now, but when I upload it. Chapter title doesn't work very well. Tears as in crying tears and tears as in ripping.  
  
Chapter 11: Tears and Tears  
  
Stacey knew that she couldn't risk going to the hell dimensions. If she went, maybe she couldn't get back. And she probably wouldn't find Sam anyway. She thought about going to the psycho posse, but what would they know. She decided to find Shadow.  
  
This time, Stacey got it right, and went to Shadow's body. When Amy saw her, she stopped crying and tried to pull herself together, as she had some hope now.  
  
Stacey saw Shadow's body, and almost screamed. She left again straight away. She had to go after Sam.  
  
*  
  
Shadow put his arms round Sam and she snuggled into his chest. She needed to ask him if he'd risk helping her. Even if it didn't work, he'd get out. Sonic did.  
  
Sam was lost in thought and didn't notice when Shadow let her go again. She didn't until she heard Stacey's voice.  
  
"What happened? I heard a lot from Sonic, but he doesn't have much idea," said Stacey.  
  
Sam looked up and said, "I dunno. Something happened. I've known it was coming for weeks, so that's how I found out about Eggman's plan, and that's why I tried to make him have lessons, but Eggman found a way that Sonic had no chance of escape from! Where is he now? You have to have seen him recently to have known I was here!"  
  
"I know. He's OK. Somewhere in that angel waiting place. He ain't gonna like what he sees in a minute!"  
  
"Yeah, the pink!"  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Shadow, "We have to get outta here!"  
  
"You go!" said Stacey, "Me and Sam gotta find a way out she can use!"  
  
"But why can't she leave, but I can? And you can leave, can't you?" asked Shadow, looking very confused.  
  
"Something to do with a second chance. And apart from that. there's no way out!"  
  
"But I've been here before!"  
  
"Really? How? When?" asked Sam, knowing that at least she wouldn't be alone now.  
  
"I come to see Maria, don't I!" said Shadow, "Of course I've been here before!"  
  
"But how? You've been here loads of times then, so how'd you get out?"  
  
"I went back up the wormhole!"  
  
"Yeah, I tried that. Sonic managed it, but I fell!"  
  
"So, Shadow can get out the wormholes, even though he's had his second chance."  
  
"And more!" added Sonic.  
  
"What the hell?" said Sam.  
  
"How'd you get here?" asked Stacey.  
  
"I came back through a wormhole! Nearly got chucked out though! Something stopped me though, and it looked kinda like Tails!"  
  
"Tails?!" exclaimed Sam, "Then he's here too!"  
  
"So, Eggman got him then!" said Shadow.  
  
"And probably Amy!" said Sonic, "Yeah!"  
  
"And what about my chao?" asked Sam, the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Shadow hugged her again; it stopped her crying last time.  
  
Stacey got up, "I dunno, but we gotta get outta her, and find and take them with us!" she turned to Shadow, who still held Sam, "How can Sam get out?"  
  
"Don't know." said Shadow, "You two find Amy and Tails, and I'll take Sam with me to get the chao, if Angel hasn't already got them out of there!"  
  
"Good! We've got a plan then!" said Sonic.  
  
"Let's get to work!" said Stacey.  
  
"Just leave it to me, I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!"  
  
A/N: I just felt like taking that from SA2. So, how did Shadow keep leaving? I'm stuck for ideas, and I gotta get out my stepbrother's room. He'll be back any minute, but never mind! See ya! This may be the last chapter for a while, 'cos of half-term ending, and me not having wonderful Internet access.  
  
Sorry about the spoiler in chapter 8. I think it was 8. I don't think I'll do that again, 'cos it got rid of the 20 lines I missed and made it 0. 700 words! Yay! 


	12. Back From The Grave

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: I have new characters, so I have to do this! I own Sam, two new characters and Stacey; but not Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails or Eggman.  
  
A/N: I got a lot more reviews than I thought! YAY!!!  
  
Chapter 12: Back From The Grave.  
  
.if they ever had one to start with!  
  
Shadow was now painfully dragging Sam through the hell dimensions. Sam was getting annoyed. And don't ask me where Tails, Amy, Sonic, Stacey or anyone else is 'cos I have no idea. I'll think about it in a minute!  
  
So, Sam was getting annoyed. Who wouldn't? She pulled Shadow back and stopped him, and now he was almost as annoyed.  
  
"Do you want to get outta here or not?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! But where are we going?"  
  
"To find Maria, and you'd better hurry up and follow!"  
  
"Why do we have to find Maria? What will she do?"  
  
"A lot. Hurry up!" said Shadow.  
  
"I'm not being pulled anywhere! I can walk myself!"  
  
"Yeah, but not fast enough!"  
  
"Whatever! Before we go anywhere, how am I gonna get out? You've said you can, but what about me?"  
  
Shadow sighed and sat down.  
  
"I thought we were going to find Maria!" said Sam, confused but her head probably doesn't hurt as much as mine.  
  
"We were, but you won't stop asking questions long enough. Will you please trust me?"  
  
"I do, but I have no idea what's going on and if we don't hurry up, Amy and Tails will end up here as well! And things are going bad enough this week," said Sam, sitting beside him, "This doesn't make sense!"  
  
"I know. I'd use the chaos control, but I don't have an emerald," said Shadow, "We'd have left ages ago if I'd had one!"  
  
"And why didn't you say that earlier?" asked Sam, no longer confused but happy.  
  
"'Cos what are you gonna do about it? You wouldn't have a Chaos Emerald and I didn't want to get your hopes up. I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't have a Chaos Emerald, but do you think the fake one will work? I took it from the ARK when they blew it up."  
  
Shadow's eyes widened as she pulled the fake emerald from her bag. Then he looked behind her and saw someone coming. They came behind Sam and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Erm. are you Sam?" asked a boy, not much older than Tails, probably about ten or eleven.  
  
"Yeah, why?" said Sam. She turned around and looked at the boy. She knew him. She knew he had died long ago, but it never crossed her mind that he'd be here, or the girl who came behind him.  
  
"OK," said Sam, "How long have you two been here?"  
  
The girl spoke, "Too long. Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm dead like you , Stephanie!"  
  
"How?" asked the boy.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget me! Who the hell are you?" said Shadow.  
  
"Oh. Well, erm. Shadow, this is Stephanie and Giltrap, Steph and Giltrap, this is Shadow! I'm a little confused now."  
  
"Me too." said Giltrap.  
  
A/N: From now on, Giltrap is Ben, because it's easier to type.  
  
"Are we leaving or not?" asked Shadow, getting up again, "Because if we are, we gotta go soon!"  
  
"You've got a way out?" asked Steph, "But you've been here before? How?"  
  
"I'm still not too sure myself. I'm just trusting Shadow for a bit. Shadow?" asked Sam.  
  
"What now?" he asked, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes, I'm coming, but can they? This isn't exactly a good place to live!"  
  
"Or spend eternity!" said Ben.  
  
"Well, I can't take them now, but come back for them later!"  
  
"You'll die again for us?" said Stephanie hopefully.  
  
"That sounds kinda weird," said Sam, "But he's nice like that!"  
  
"I can be, but not often! And you are not gonna tell anyone else that I'm doing this!"  
  
"Okies!" said Sam, "Let's go!"  
  
Shadow took Sam's hand and a guy ran at them from behind, something gleaming in his hand.  
  
"Chaos Control!"  
  
And they were gone.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Knives, glorious knives! Too much sugar! TOO MUCH SUGAR!!! SUGAR!!! MORE SUGAR!!!  
  
*  
  
Sam and Shadow appeared back on the Egg Carrier, and Shadow let go of Sam's hand.  
  
"You OK?" asked Sam, "I'm not."  
  
"What?"  
  
Shadow turned around to where Sam was still knelt on the floor, clutching her stomach. She pulled one of her hands away and showed Shadow. It was blood red.  
  
"What happened?" asked Shadow, dropping down beside her, worried. They really didn't have time, but it was important.  
  
"I. I don't know, I j-just felt something c-cut me and we. we were gone!"  
  
Sam let a few tears run down her cheeks, but nothing more. Shadow got up and offered her his hand to help her up. She took it and stood, even if kinda wobbly.  
  
"Come on," said Shadow, walking along slowly, taking some of her weight for her, "This isn't good you know. You really ought to go home."  
  
"But we're in the middle of the ocean and Tails and Amy are depending on us!"  
  
Sam winced and fell back to her knees. Shadow was right, but she wouldn't admit it. Tails and Amy were in trouble and if they weren't already dead, they would be soon. Shadow sat down as well and he put her bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Tails and Amy are in trouble, but Stacey and Sonic have probably already gone to them. They'll be OK! You're not, and you're going home!"  
  
"I just told you," cried Sam, "How?"  
  
Shadow sighed. "I'll come back," he said, "and if you're in trouble, use your magic and find me!"  
  
He walked off with her bag, leaving Sam helpless on the Egg Carrier's cold metal floor.  
  
*  
  
Stacey and Sonic came out of the wormhole onto the deck of the Egg Carrier, to see Eggman flying off in that annoying little round thing. They were too late. If Eggman had left, then Tails and Amy were dead too. Stacey looked down the slope of the deck to where half of the deck was already submerged in water. Then she saw Shadow trying to climb. She let go of what she was holding and slid down to him.  
  
"Where's Sam?" she asked.  
  
"She's hurt, and I'm going back for her later!" he said, struggling to climb back up. Sonic slid down and landed on Shadow's other side.  
  
"If you've come for Tails and Amy, you're too late!" said Sonic, trying to cover his sadness.  
  
"They're OK?" asked Shadow, hopefully.  
  
"Probably not," said Stacey, "We just saw Eggman leave!"  
  
"That could mean anything!" said Shadow, "I've worked with him, he's probably just scared shitless! We've got to find Tails and Amy!"  
  
"Let's get Sam first! We know where she is!" said Sonic.  
  
"We also know where Tails and Amy are, but does that seem to be making any difference?"  
  
"Nope!" said Stacey, "What happened to Sam?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but she got cut pretty bad and I've left her inside!"  
  
"What! Why? She'll drown in there! And if that cut's as bad as you say, then it'll really hurt her in water!"  
  
Shadow hadn't thought about this, and wasn't likely to admit it, so he kept climbing. Then he realised that he'd left the emerald with Sam. He couldn't get to her as quickly as he needed to. The room she was in was nearly underwater.  
  
Shadow jumped back off the deck and fell until he reached the door he'd come out of. He went inside, followed by Stacey and Sonic.  
  
*  
  
Tails woke up with his head pounding and found that he was lying in 3 inches of water. He sat up immediately and shook Amy.  
  
"Amy! Amy! Wake up!" he whispered, "Amy!"  
  
She moaned something and rolled over.  
  
"Amy! Please, get up!"  
  
She did nothing.  
  
"Sonic'll be here in 10 minutes and you haven't got up yet!"  
  
That made her move. She jumped up.  
  
"What? Sonic's coming?"  
  
She looked around.  
  
"Hey! This isn't my room!"  
  
"It took you long enough," said Tails, getting up.  
  
"Tails? Why are we here? I remember everything, except. who am I?"  
  
*  
  
Sam tried again to stand, and this time managed to walk a few paces up the corridor before falling over again. She heard a crash and her feet were covered in water.  
  
One of the walls had burst with the force of the water and she couldn't get out. She was trapped in the corridor, and knew that someone out there (other than me and the psycho posse) wanted her dead, very badly. All she needed now was a knight in shining armour. or an ordinary hedgehog. I'm not bothered. it could be any one of the three!  
  
A/N: Even though it's Saturday, gotta go! It's kinda long, but I'm still doing chapter 13 in a minute! 


	13. Amy's Amnesia

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
A/N: My head. I didn't go to school today. well, I did, but came home in period 2! Now it's Friday and I started this on Monday, but I still haven't been back to school. And this might (might being the operative word) be the second from last chapter. What I have in mind is a bit too long, but this should lead up to that.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
It really didn't help things that Amy had no idea who the hell she was. But hopefully she could remember something.  
  
"Amy? Come on, we gotta go!" said Tails urgently.  
  
"Where are we?" mumbled Amy, "I can't see anything!"  
  
"That's 'cos it's dark," he replied gently, "You OK?"  
  
"Fine. Fine," she said, "Just a little confused. about what just happened. not with Sam or Sonic, but Shadow taking that bullet."  
  
"Oh," said Tails, "Don't worry, at least you're safe!"  
  
Tails gave her his hand and helped her up. She shook her head slightly and brushed back a stray quill.  
  
"I just don't understand it," said Amy, "Why did any of this happen?"  
  
"I don't know," admitted Tails uncomfortably, "And we aren't likely to find out."  
  
Tails walked to the door and looked out. It seemed clear, for the moment.  
  
"You coming?" he called.  
  
"Uh-huh. But what about Sonic and Shadow? What do we do with their bodies?" asked Amy, a tear in her eye.  
  
"Well, we aren't likely to find them in the dark, and we can't carry them back anyway, so what can we do?"  
  
Amy nodded and forced a weak smile, and followed Tails out.  
  
*  
  
Sam pulled herself to the highest point on the slope, and closed her eyes, waiting for the water and the stinging. She couldn't go to Shadow because she didn't know where he was and he said he'd come back, so she couldn't leave. Her head must've hurt as much as mine.  
  
That was when she heard Shadow's voice calling her from above. He had come back and she'd got a knight in shining armour or at least a hedgehog in shining armour. Which is worse? I'm not sure.  
  
"Sam? You down there?" he called. The water made it kind of hard to see anything.  
  
"Yes I'm down here, but would appreciate some help!"  
  
Sam looked up and saw Shadow drop down onto a beam above her.  
  
"Give me your hand!" he called, but he was too high. He jumped down and took the emerald, using Chaos Control to get back onto the deck. Again, he dropped to Sonic and Stacey, both of whom seemed very happy to see her, until they saw her cut.  
  
"What happened?" asked Stacey  
  
"Not sure," said Sam, taking her hand away to reveal the blood, "But I think."  
  
She was cut short.  
  
"Amy!" called Tails from out of view.  
  
"Tails?" called Sonic, "You're OK!"  
  
"Sonic!!!" cried Tails, who flew round the corner and straight into Sonic for a hug, "You're alive!"  
  
"I know I am! I got one hell of a guardian angel! Stacey got me and her outta the hell dimension, and Shadow saved himself and Sam!" said Sonic, "Now what did you say happened to Amy?"  
  
"She fell. She's in the water, and I can't swim very well. I think I broke my wrist fighting Eggman, but he hit me one and the last thing I heard was water flowing in."  
  
Sonic wasn't listening. He'd already run around the corner to where Amy had fell. A few more steps and they'd've been reunited in a nicer way.  
  
"I can't get her!" said Sam, walking slowly after him, followed then by Shadow, Stacey and Tails, "Someone else has gotta for once."  
  
"I'm not a wonderful swimmer. I can, but I wouldn't be able to pull her out!" said Tails.  
  
"Me neither. And it seems I'm no longer immortal. Bugger the hell dimensions!"  
  
Stacey shrugged, "What you looking at me for?"  
  
"I'll do it," said Sonic.  
  
And everyone stared.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I'm going back to the hell dimensions. tell me if she lives. I hope not." said Shadow, he disappeared again.  
  
A/N: I got ONE review last time, and I think that's pathetic, even for me, so I hope this chapter was better. See ya! 


	14. Last Chance

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: Final chapter of actual story. Lots of random swimming lessons in the future! In order of appearance, those I own are marked with *** and Sega ^^^ and ### are chao.  
  
Sam *** Sonic ^^^ Angel### Kyla ### Fanta ### Tango ### Shadow^^^ what a shame Funny Old Woman *** The five year olds *** Stacey *** Eggman ^^^ Amy ^^^ Tails ^^^ Krystal### Emerald ### Baby ### Ben *** Stephanie ***  
  
That's a lot. not so many fan characters next time, I promise!  
  
And I don't own Going Under. Not sure who does. Please will someone tell me and I'll edit the chapter.  
  
A/N: LAST CHAPTER!!! LAST CHANCE!!! So gimme a review!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Last Chance  
  
Sonic jumped back into the ocean after Amy, and tried to swim around. It took hi a moment, but he got used to the water and started to tread water.  
  
"Oi! Amy!" yelled Stacey, "What about all the times he's been mean to you?"  
  
"That's mean!" said Sam.  
  
"She's got amnesia or summat. Don't worry!"  
  
"Yeah, but how're they gettin' outta the water?"  
  
"Umm." said Sam, "I think we're stuck."  
  
"Yup," said Stacey.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Tails.  
  
"Poor child," said Stacey, "Kinda reminds me of Maxy."  
  
"They are related."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
And back to the story.  
  
Sonic saw Amy struggling to stay above the water. He knew how she felt.  
  
(Now I will tell you what I've done for you)  
  
"No! Stay away from me!" cried Amy, and she tried to swim away from him, land and the Egg Carrier.  
  
(50000 tears I've cried)  
  
She started to cry. Sonic saw and felt the emotional and physical pain she was in and he found tears stinging his eyes as well.  
  
(Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you)  
  
Amy got into trouble again and went under. Sonic went after her. He was quite good at swimming underwater now. He didn't reach her. Sam was scared when she saw the trouble he was having.  
  
(And you still won't hear me)  
  
Amy struggled hard enough to breathe, but went under again, and Sonic had hell trying to follow her up and down long enough to catch her.  
  
(Going Under)  
  
She stayed under longer this time, and struggled half-heartedly. It was almost as though she wanted to die.  
  
(Don't want your hand this time)  
  
Sonic caught Amy's wrist and pulled her to the surface.  
  
"What's wrong Amy, why won't you let me help you?"  
  
(I'll save myself)  
  
"'Cos I can help myself! You never do anything unless there's something in it for you! I never thought I'd say this Sonikku, but I hate you!"  
  
(Maybe I'll wake up for once)  
  
"I should have realised a long time ago that I'm wasting my time following you! You don't care! Not about me, anyone or anything but you!"  
  
(Not tormented daily, defeated by you)  
  
"You always tell me to get lost and run away from me! You treat me like a little kid sometimes!"  
  
(Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom)  
  
Amy snatched her hand away from Sonic's and tried to swim back to land, but she wasn't strong enough. Sonic was too shocked by what she'd just said to move. He'd always felt sorry about being mean to her, but didn't know she felt like that.  
  
(I dive again)  
  
Amy struggled and went under again.  
  
(I'm going under)  
  
She went deeper and deeper. She went where it was dark and peaceful and quiet and she was away from Sonic and soon to be free of the curse of love.  
  
(Drowning in you)  
  
Sonic seemed to be drowning in what Amy had said. He couldn't bear her hating him.  
  
(I'm falling forever)  
  
Amy still fell. She couldn't seem to stop. She needed to get away from him. Far away.  
  
(I've got to break through)  
  
Amy forced herself down. It seemed like nobody could save her now.  
  
(I'm going under)  
  
Sam snapped out of whatever was wrong earlier. She snapped her fingers and she wound closed up, but she couldn't and wouldn't stop the pain. She let her guard down in the most dangerous place in existence, and she deserved it. She jumped in after them, ignoring Tails and Stacey's protests.  
  
(Blurring and stirring)  
  
Sam kicked Sonic hard as she swam past and dived under when he looked up. Hopefully he'd follow.  
  
(The truth and the lies)  
  
Amy tried to ignore the pain, and thought of everything Sonic had ever said to her. Most of it was to go away, but they had had a few good times.  
  
(So I don't know what's real and what's not)  
  
But most of them were in her dreams. She was confused, but never as much as the author.  
  
(Always confusing the thoughts in my head)  
  
She wished she could just die, and realised it was happening anyway, and then wished for it to stop, but she couldn't go up fast enough.  
  
(So I can't trust myself anymore)  
  
She couldn't trust herself to get out of the mess she got herself into. She struggled, and began to swim slowly upwards.  
  
(I dive again)  
  
Amy grew tired and fell back again. She knew the end was nigh, and braced herself. She still tried to go up, but she just couldn't.  
  
(I'm going under)  
  
(Drowning in you)  
  
She was drowning in her love for Sonic, as Sonic was in his for Amy.  
  
(I'm falling forever)  
  
She couldn't get him out of her head. And his last memory of her would be what she said. But at least he knew how she felt. Maybe she was more confused than me.  
  
(I've got to break through)  
  
The thought of Sonic remembering her like that forced her to swim upwards, where she was met halfway by Sam's hand. Amy was surprised, but took it and got back to the surface just in time to breathe.  
  
(So go on and scream)  
  
She looked at Sonic, expecting him to explode, but he didn't. That surprised her. Instead, Sam took her hand, and led her over to Sonic, who took her other one, and Sam flew the three of them back onto the Egg Carrier, where there was another battle for survival, as the Egg Carrier was now almost completely under the surface.  
  
(Scream at me)  
  
(So far away)  
  
(I won't be broken again)  
  
(I've got to breathe)  
  
(I can't keep going under)  
  
Stacey and Tails had climbed to the top, where Sam, Sonic and Amy met them.  
  
"Come on, we have to go, and fast!" said Sam.  
  
"Erm." said Sonic, "How?"  
  
"Good point." said Sam, "Where the hell is Shadow when you need him?"  
  
"Normally just round the corner," he said, "Sorry, just had to see Maria quickly. I really needed to tell her something and see what she thought."  
  
"Oh," said Amy, "Just when I'm on the edge of drowning!"  
  
"But did you?" asked Shadow.  
  
"No thanks to you!"  
  
"Or Stacey or Tails!"  
  
"They were still here!"  
  
"Amy, don't get in a fight with everyone!"  
  
"I will if I wanna!" she cried.  
  
"Erm. now would be a good time to tell you, I think we oughta get outta here!" said Sam, "We're about to go sleep with the fishes!"  
  
"I ain't flying all the way back! I can't!" said Tails.  
  
"You've done it before!"  
  
"Yeah, but that was in the air, so that was gliding. This time I gotta get good altitude!"  
  
"Men," muttered Amy.  
  
"Sam, can't you do something?" asked Stacey, "Who was it who said you have unlimited power or summat?"  
  
"Let's go!" said Shadow, "We don't have time to argue!"  
  
"He's right!" said Amy.  
  
"Then why haven't we gone anywhere yet?" asked Sonic, innocently but with more than a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Shadow gave Sonic the fake emerald.  
  
"I want it back," he said, "But you can take Amy back with you!"  
  
Sonic did as Shadow suggested, and things got maybe a little too hot back at Amy's apartment. Never actually worked out why Amy lives alone in an apartment at twelve.  
  
However, Sam, Shadow, Stacey and Tails were still stuck on the fast sinking Egg Carrier. It reminds me of Titanic. Not without you, Jack!  
  
Nope. Never much liked that film. Well, maybe I did, but not much. Not enough blood. Just romantic crap I don't like. And I hate Leonardo DiCaprio. Back to the story.  
  
Sam took Shadow's hand, and told Tails to fly up to the highest point above sea level he could reach, and she'd be back for him.  
  
"But I can take him!" said Stacey, "I'm not that bad! I found Sonic!"  
  
"I knew where he'd gone, but you have a point! Good luck, and if you mess up, call me, if you can!"  
  
Sam snapped her fingers on her free hand and she and Shadow were gone. And soon after, so were Tails and Stacey.  
  
*  
  
It may take a sick and/or twisted and/or dirty mind to understand this, but if my little sister did, then you should. It ain't hard.  
  
When Sam and Shadow returned back, things got a little hot there too. And they got a little too close. Their third adventure together (Sonic's Angel being the first, AfroKen the second!) had brought them closer than they possibly ever though they'd be. They really shouldn't be too careless though.  
  
To read either of those stories follow the link, if it works: www.fanfiction.net/~angelbecky  
  
And my favourite story so far comes to an end, and I'm not happy. I said this morning I'd make sure I'd finished it by the end of the month, and I never thought by the end of the day. There is a sequel, that'll be the one I'm doing especially for Christmas, where the title gives it all away. I have to say thank you in advance for all the reviews I get, however few. They make my day and I really appreciate them. I'm gonna shut up now. I'm going gooey and sentimental. My dad always used to say 'Sentimental American Bullshit!' I'm English and that would explain it, but I like America. If you're American, you probably hate my dad (or sentimental bullshit, but that ain't the point). I'm going now, and fast. So, for the last time in this story, for a while at least, see ya! 


	15. Random Lesson One

Swimming Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: Erm. see chapter 2.  
  
A/N: Erm. hi again. I should be writing slightly more often and now I'm gonna write mostly for the Psycho Posse and a few other people who read what I write.  
  
(200 hundred deleted words of evil)  
  
Still, onto my story.  
  
In the last chapter I sort of ended the story but I decided then that if I ever needed something to help me get back my sanity this story was it. so I'm just doing another chapter and I probably will randomly add stuff as I go along. this is something I'm doing in my spare time, Neon, as I can't concentrate on my art homework or my RE or my maths, without you popping into my head. So here it is; chapter 15!  
  
Chapter 15: Random Lesson One  
  
Sam giggled and pushed Sonic and Shadow of the cliff before jumping in herself. Sonic struggled for a moment but eventually came up to the surface to find Shadow holding Sam under.  
  
"Hey! Don't kill her!" said Sonic, "Just leave her until she's nearly there!"  
  
Sam came up, "I heard that!"  
  
She dived under grabbing Shadow's ankle and dragging him down. Sonic dived down as well. The longer he could keep them down there, the less learning he had to do. Sam came back up first and swam to a rock. She flew up and sat on the top waiting for Shadow and Sonic, but they didn't come.  
  
After a few minutes Sam got really worried and tried to jump back in again but was caught by Tails.  
  
"Hey Sam, whatcha doing?" he asked.  
  
"Tails! Put me down! Sonic and Shadow have been down there a long time!"  
  
"Whatever." Tails dropped her in the water and she came back up choking.  
  
"Stupid child. so like Maxy."  
  
Sam dived back under and swam down to where Shadow and Sonic had been and squinted. She couldn't see them anywhere but there was a tunnel going up, sucking water into it. She swam towards it, not wanting to get to close when a great white shark came up behind her. She'd forgotten that she'd cut herself on a rock on the way down.  
  
"Oh no!" she said, but only bubbles came out. She tried to swim to the tunnel knowing that she could use magic to get out when she was there if it was just water.  
  
She closed her eyes tight and clenched her fists as she swam in it's vague direction. She was sucked up.  
  
The tunnel did loop the loops and corkscrews and all sorts of dodgy turns. Eventually, she came out the end and wiped the salt water out of her eyes. The water stopped flowing behind her. She shark had gone in after her and blocked the tunnel. She couldn't get out that way.  
  
She got up and looked around. It seemed to be some sort of island. She ran down the beach and saw Sonic and Shadow lying there. She sat down beside them and tried to wake them up by shaking them. That didn't work.  
  
She sat back and tried to stay warm but in the end, gave up and went for a walk.  
  
Just after she'd gone, Shadow woke up. He sat up and brushed away the sand.  
  
"Hey, where are we?" he asked, spitting out some sand. Sonic still hadn't woke up so Shadow got up and stretched. He saw Sam come back and turned towards her. Sam ran back and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're OK!" she said, "I was really worried!"  
  
"If you were worried," said Shadow, "You would've stayed here!"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that, but I had been here an hour!"  
  
Sam let go and Shadow sat down but she just hovered uncomfortably.  
  
"What!?" asked Shadow, "Sit down!"  
  
"It's nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
"Well, sit down and think!"  
  
Sam sat down and leaned forward pulling her knees up to her chest. She looked down and lost herself to her mind.  
  
"You OK?" asked Shadow, "You seem kinda upset. You wanna talk about it?"  
  
Sam looked up, "Not really, I was just thinking about Maxy and Tails. they're so alike in appearance and personality, although Maxy is quieter."  
  
"So, why are you so worried?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Well, they're-"  
  
Sam stopped suddenly as Sonic sat up.  
  
"Ugh, my head." he said, "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know," said Shadow, "Are you OK? Can we go now?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" said Sonic, "But I don't feel like running."  
  
"You don't have to," said Sam, "I'm not up to it either."  
  
Shadow stood up and pulled Sam up as well.  
  
"So, how are we gonna leave then? Same way as we came?"  
  
"No," said Sam, "I might be able to get out that way, but you two won't manage it again!"  
  
Shadow shrugged and helped Sonic up as well.  
  
"So, what about that dodgy magic thing you do?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Well, I supposed it'd work; but I don't normally take a lot of people at the same time, but I can try it!"  
  
"We're not asking you to take loads, there's just us!"  
  
"Fine, but wait a minute. I'm kinda tired!"  
  
"And you can sleep when we get back!"  
  
"Do I have to?" she asked.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Sam muttered under her breath and held out her hand to them. Shadow reached forward and took it. Sonic wasn't too sure.  
  
"Five, four, three," Sam muttered, but loud enough for them to hear.  
  
Sonic grabbed her hand as well.  
  
"Two, one."  
  
And they were gone, but not where they wanted. Sam needed revenge for her dunking.  
  
A/N: I'm really bad at endings huh. Still, if I can be bothered I'll write the next chapter tomorrow. For now, see ya! 961 words, nice! 


End file.
